


Fox in the Henhouse

by firebird68



Category: Awesomenauts (Video Game)
Genre: Cowgirl, Creampie, Cum In Throat, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroat, F/F, Forced, Fucked Silly, Futanari, Impregnation, Knocked up, Other, Reluctant, Reverse Cowgirl, blowjob, doggystyle, female on futa, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68
Summary: Penny Fox is in heat again and desperate for a good fuck. Unfortunately for Coco, she's in Penny's crosshairs.
Kudos: 16





	Fox in the Henhouse

This story is a AwesomeNauts parody featuring the characters Penny Fox and Coco Nebula. Here's a couple links to pictures I used for reference when researching the characters. I always like to have a visual guide when writing my stories so maybe you do, too. I dunno. I'll stop rambling. Here's the links.

https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1883631  
https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1533457

Thanks for reading!  
firebird68

Penny woke up in a cold sweat, her body trembling all over. She recognized the symptoms immediately. She was in heat. It happened to her every couple of months. For about twenty-four hours, her hormones were through the roof and her lust was insatiable. She had to find a mate. She needed a cock and right now. Stumbling from her bed and to her feet, she fumbled with her bedroom doorknob and yanked it open, flinging herself into the hall. She raced down the hall towards the kitchen, her eyes searching for anything that moved. She could feel the heat between her legs building with each moment that passed.

Rounding the corner and entering the kitchen, her eyes locked on Raelynn. The girl was seated at a table, eating a late-night snack. She looked up as Penny staggered in and her eyes went wide, seeing the state of her. She instantly leaped from her chair and raced down the adjacent hall toward the safety of her bedroom. Penny was momentarily surprised but took off sprinting after the fleeing female.

“Raelynn, I need you!” she called after her, still hot on her tail.

“No chance!” Raelynn called back, not slowing down for a second. “I recognize that look in your eye. You’re in heat again. No way I’m getting roped in this time.”

Raelynn reached her room and slipped inside, closing and locking the door just in time for Penny to pound her fist against the solid barrier.

“Please!” Penny pleaded, her breathing now much heavier, and not just the result of her sprinting. “I’ll be gentler this time.”

“No way!” Raelynn’s muffled voice came from inside the room. “My balls are still aching from last time. Go find someone else to fuck you!”

Too desperate to spend any more time arguing with her, Penny left and ran to her next option, Dizzy. She arrived at her room and twisted the handle, only for her heart to sink as she realized it was locked as well. She anxiously knocked on the door, unable to keep still anymore and panting heavily.

“Who is it?” came Dizzy’s sleepy voice from inside.

“It’s me, Penny.” Penny answered. “Can I come in for a second?”

“No, you can’t.”

“Why nooooot?!” Penny whined.

“Because I can hear the sex drive in your voice!” she shouted. “You’re in heat again and I’m not doing it this time. I swear my pelvis is still freaking fractured or something from when we did it! Go bother Coco. She’s probably still awake.”

Narrowing her eyes, Penny took off down the hall and nearly slammed into Coco’s door. To her delight, the knob twisted under her sweaty hand and swung inwards. Coco was sitting up in her bed, reading a book. She looked up as Penny stalked in the room, her chest heaving and her mouth open and panting. Coco’s eyes widened in unease as she recognized what had been described to her before. She had heard stories from a couple of the girls about what it was like when Penny was in heat and it did not sound entirely pleasant. She slowly put down her book and edged backwards.

“Hey, Penny.” She laughed nervously. “What’s going on? Is there something I can do for you?”

A hungry look in her eye, Penny bounded forward and lunged towards the bed. Landing in an uncharacteristically ungraceful heap on the mattress, she crawled toward the uneasy, busty woman. Penny forced herself between Coco’s legs, laying on her stomach with her head mere inches from her crotch. A quick flash of her sharp claws, and the front of Coco’s pajama shorts split in two, baring her fat cock to the world.

Penny’s pupils dilated and her tail flicked through the air excitedly as she took in the impressive, giant penis slowly throbbing to life in front of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her acute nose picking up the distinct scent of semen deep within Coco’s balls. Her lips curling into a devious smile, Penny fixed her predatory eyes on Coco’s worried face. Coco gave her a timid smile in return and raised her hands in an attempt to calm down and pacify the crazed fox. If what Raelynn and Dizzy had said was all true, this was more than she wanted to get into.

“Penny, let’s just calm down for a minute, okay?” she offered. “I’m actually really tired and I was just about go to sleep. Maybe you can go find someone else to…um…help you out.”

“Not happening, Coco!” Penny snapped, her smile widening and her eyes narrowing. “I need dick and you are gonna give it to me. Understood? Don’t worry. I won’t bite…much.”

“Wait, I really don’t think this is-...Oh, fuck!” Coco moaned, her sentence cut off as Penny’s hot, dripping mouth engulfed her semi-hard cock.

She gripped the bedsheets hard, her dick slowly rising to full mast under the eager oral actions of Penny. Penny slurped and sucked, watching with delight as Coco grew bigger and harder between her lips until she was finally at her full twelve inches. Penny removed her mouth and bit her lip as she drooled about the thought of that fat rod stretching her out. First, however, she wanted to get a good taste of the merchandise.

Coco gasped as Penny’s warm, wet mouth surrounded her again. She clenched her teeth and groaned, her hips bucking involuntarily up into the soft heat surrounding her. Penny eagerly sucked her deep, the tip of Coco’s cock pressing into her throat as she took about four inches with each dip of her head. Her lips tightened around the girthy dick as Penny did her best impression of a vacuum, greedily doing her best to get a taste of what was in those smooth, heavy balls.

Sexy, squelching sounds floated up to Coco’s ears as Penny forced herself deeper, half of her cock sliding down Penny’s tight throat. Barely taking a second to breathe, Penny shimmied her lips further down, ambitiously trying to take as much of the enticing cock as possible. Her head became an orange blur as she slammed her face down repeatedly, additional length being rammed into her esophagus and drawing lustful moans from Coco.

Hips bouncing upwards to meet Penny’s yearning mouth, she felt herself being pushed closer and closer to the point of no return. Penny’s senses caught onto Coco’s increasing excitement. Her keen ears twitched as she heard Coco’s moans grow in urgency and her sharp nose picked up the scent of her lust. Desperate to get her reward, she pushed herself to go deeper, working her way down the thick beast. Her throat gave way, inch after inch disappearing in her until her cute nose came to rest against Coco’s navel. Coco gasped as Penny’s long, wet tongue slid out to lick her churning balls, sending her over the edge.

Penny hummed with satisfaction as she felt the rigid shaft twitch in her mouth and then explode a second later. She could feel each spray of hot cum as it was spewed down her clenching throat. She licked all around the shaking cum tanks pressed to her chin, coaxing additional cream from them to be deposited in her hungry belly. She listened intently to Coco’s cries of ecstasy as the woman shook and trembled, her hips bucks and grinding against her face. As she felt the cock start to soften in her mouth and the flow slowed to a trickle, she pulled back to gently suckle on the tip, thirstily searching for more.

Coco collapsed backwards as her limp penis left Penny’s mouth. She closed her eyes and took in air, her pulse calming down. She felt movement on the mattress but was too busy collecting her thoughts to look, until she heard Penny talk to her again.

“Coco,” Penny whined, needily. “Come fuck me.”

Coco lifted her head and opened her eyes. Penny was now on her knees a few feet away in a face down, ass up position, tilted so she could see Coco. Her longing eyes stared right at her and her tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted, wiggling her rear in anticipation. Her panties had been tossed somewhere across the room. Coco’s dick perked up immediately as she watched Penny’s ass sway, enticingly. Rolling to her knees, she moved behind Penny and lined her tip up with Penny’s dripping slit.

A long, low, happy moan escaped Penny’s mouth as Coco thrust forward, burying herself to the hilt in her pussy. Penny’s tight walls gripped her shaft tightly, trying to pull her in deeper. Her back arched and she pushed her hips back towards Coco, desperate to get additional inches in her. Coco obliged, gripping her sides to pull the tiny fox girl into her, forcing ten of her twelve inches to spread Penny’s clenching pussy.

Moving her own body to match Coco’s thrusts, Penny rammed herself back and into Coco as the busty woman speedily fucked her from behind. In her heightened state of sensation that came when she was in heat, it didn’t take long until she was crying out and orgasming, her pussy spasming and internally massaging Coco’s pumping shaft. Coco groaned as she felt Penny tighten up on her and fucked the trembling girl harder, making Penny scream as her juices flowed down her thighs and soaked the mattress.

Momentarily exhausted from her intense climax, Penny let Coco do the lion’s share of the work, laying there limply and letting herself get ravaged. Coco had no problem picking up the slack and gritted her teeth in concentration as she wrapped her fingers in Penny’s hair and yanked her head up off the mattress, the increased leverage allowing her for deeper penetration. With a grunt and a slapping of hips, Coco’s cock finally slid home, all twelve inches fully buried in Penny’s depths.

Penny’s eyes widened and she shrieked as she felt the hard tip of Coco’s dick pressing up against her cervix. Her thighs quivered as she came instantly from the incredible feeling of being stretched to the max. Her eyes rolled up in her skull and she silently writhed in bliss, unable to vocalize her pleasure. As she felt her head collide with the back of Penny’s pussy, resulting in her walls constricting tightly around her, Coco let go and released her own orgasm.

She held tight to Penny, keeping her thrashing body in place as she unloaded wave after wave of hot, creamy cum deep into her depths. Each time a splatter of jizz splashed against her cervix, orgasmic tremors traveled up Penny’s spine to her brain, scrambling her thoughts in a haze of euphoria. Coco’s fat balls contracted and rose, brushing against her sensitive clit as they continually sent a growing flood of semen to pack Penny’s tight hole.

Falling forward in exhaustion, Coco released her grip on Penny and collapsed on top of the still cumming girl, her waning erection still buried deep. As the last spurt left her, concluding her climax, Coco fell to the side, pulling herself free from Penny’s clenching depths and landing on her back on the bed. Laying there, more tired than she had been in a long time, Coco smiled. That hadn’t been as bad as she had been led to believe.

“That was nice.” Coco breathed, her breasts rising and falling with the heaving of her lungs.

“Oh, we’re not done yet.”

Coco yelped as a hand grabbed her hyper-sensitive cock and stroked it. She looked up to find Penny jerking her back to hardness, smiling mischievously, a hungry look still in her eyes.

“Wait!” she protested, writhing as her tender dick was slowly revived by Penny’s fingers. “Wait! I can’t go anymore! I can’t cum again!”

Penny didn’t relent, bringing her to full mast for the third time.

“Yes, you can.” Penny licked her lips, straddling the prone woman and rubbing her pussy down the slick shaft. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Coco cried out as Penny lifted herself and guided the tip to her wet entrance, dropping her weight and engulfing her in one movement. She weakly tried to push Penny off of her, but the fox girl wasn’t having it and began riding her energetically.

“We’re not done until I say so.” Penny growled, holding Coco’s shoulders down against the bed and bouncing herself up and down, taking every inch of Coco’s length. Coco’s poor, abused cock was still extremely sensitive after the two intense orgasms she had just experienced. Every rub and caress against her dick made her scream and sent shivers up her spine. It was all she could do to just lay there and try to keep her sanity.

Pulling up Coco’s tank top, Penny brought her large, jiggling breasts into view. Leaning down, without ever stopping her hips desperate movements, she latched her mouth around Coco’s right nipple. Coco’s already overwhelmed mind was assaulted by additional pleasure as Penny’s talented tongue flicked and teased her nipple. She whined and shook her head, begging for a reprieve, but Penny was not willing to oblige. She rocked the bed with her powerful, horny hips as they crashed down against Coco’s crotch, swallowing her cock whole every time and simultaneously torturing her sensitive nipple.

Unbeknownst to the physically engaged girls, the door to the bedroom had cracked open and two pair of eyes were peering inside. They watched with horrified fascination as Penny used and dominated another victim. Both of the two peeping toms knew exactly what she was going through, having been subjected to Penny’s lustful whims before.

“Should we do something?” whispered Dizzy.

“Do something?” Raelynn asked. “Like what?

“I don’t know.” Dizzy responded, her gaze still locked on the entangled limbs shaking the bed a few meters away from them “Maybe we should help out Coco. She sure sounds like she could use it right about now.”

“There’s no way I’m going in there.” Raelynn hissed. “That crazy bitch is like a cum shark. She can sniff out a drop of semen in the ocean a mile away when she’s like this. Do you really think she won’t start on you next? Or worse, me?”

Dizzy’s pulse quickened as she remembered her own heated tussle with Penny. The girl had ridden her for hours and hours, making her cum over and over again. She had ridden her for so long and so hard, that she had almost decided to get an x-ray to see if her pelvis was cracked the next day.

“Yeah, maybe we should just let them work things out on their own.” Dizzy relented.

“Exactly.” Raelynn agreed. “It’s better her than us.”

They watched in silence for a while longer, feeling pity for Coco’s predicament but both very grateful that it was not one of them under those relentless hips.

“Oh, look, she’s cumming again.” Raelynn noticed.

Sure enough, Coco was squealing in agonizing pleasure and shaking. Her balls were contracting and pulling up against her body between her legs as they unloaded yet again into the yearning Penny. Penny was grinding her crotch against Coco, moaning as the hot fluid splashed inside of her again, trickling out her stretched lips and soaking the bedsheets.

“Let’s get out of here before she notices us.” Raelynn said, nervously.

“Well…maybe we should watch a bit longer.” Dizzy countered. “You know, just to make sure nothing gets too out of hand.”

“You slut.” Raelynn snickered. “You just want to watch Penny fuck poor Coco to insanity, don’t you?”

“Shut up, that’s why you’re here, too, right?”

“I can’t argue you there.” Raelynn admitted. “It is quite the show, after all.”

“Just keep quiet and she’ll never see us.” Dizzy hissed.

Feeling the last of Coco’s jizz squirting in her, Penny giggled and stood up, the limp penis slapping back down against Coco’s belly. A stream of white poured from her and drizzled onto Coco and the blankets beneath. She stretched and stood from the bed, feeling the heat flourishing again in her nether region, demanding that she fill her depths with more cock. Pulling on Coco’s arm and dragging the exhausted woman to her feet, she led her over to the chair that was against one wall and helped her to sit down. Coco sat, gratefully, hoping that they would be done now. She was wrong. She whimpered as she felt Penny slurping her slimy, soft cock into her mouth, intent on making her hard again.

“Please.” She pleaded. “I can’t go again. I can’t even get hard anymore!”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Penny assured her, sticking her finger in her mouth and coating it in saliva. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I’ll get that cock of yours hard in no time.”

Coco gasped and shrieked as she felt something push into her tight ass, spreading her hole and going a few inches in. Penny smirked and wiggled her finger around, making Coco squirm, before locating her target. Coco screamed as she felt Penny’s finger press against her prostate, sending electricity through her body. It had the intended reaction, though, and Coco’s cock instantly started to throb back to life as Penny gently massaged Coco’s P-spot. From their vantage point, Raelynn and Dizzy could see the whole scene.

“Oh, look.” Dizzy whispered. “She’s using the prostate trick on her. She did that to me four times when we fucked.”

Raelynn reflexively felt her butt tighten up as she flashed back to the numerous times Penny had tickled her bum to bring her penis back to hardness just so she could ride it until it was soft again. She watched on, feeling a tinge of sympathy for the busty woman, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away.

With a newly hard toy ready to play with, Penny pulled her finger out and stood. Turning to face away from Coco, she reached behind her and positioned the tip against her lower lips. Wiggling her butt excitedly, Penny sat down hard, bottoming out. The two girls’ cries melded together as they once again became adjoined at the hips.

Penny began to bounce up and down. Her ass jiggled every time it collided with Coco’s thighs. She moaned and quivered as she felt her pussy being stretched oh-so-deliciously. She moved her waist in a circular motion, causing the rod in her to press against every last bit of her insides as she attempted to satisfy her endless lust at the expense of Coco’s sanity.

It took a bit longer this time, but the finish was inevitable. Signaled by the loud scream from Coco and the twitching of the shaft inside her, Penny sat down, pressing her rear against Coco’s thighs and embedded the spurting tip against her cervix. She moaned loudly and ground her butt into Coco, happily taking every bit that she had to give her and more. Smiling, she patted her belly, now slightly bulging outwards with the amount of cream that had been deposited in her and leaned back against Cock. Looking up to the sweaty, tired face of her partner, she giggled and moved her ass back and forth, playfully.

“Oh, we’re going to have a lot of fun tonight, Coco.”

Eight months later, Coco awoke to a beeping from her tablet, signaling that she had a message. Opening the message, she saw it was an image. As she tapped it, it expanded into full screen. The picture was of Penny, grinning apologetically and biting her tongue. Her belly was heavily swollen under her shirt, indicating she was quite pregnant. The text at the bottom read; ‘Whoops! First time for everything, I guess. Guess we’re both gonna be moms now.’


End file.
